65 Years Ago
by kiraitotoro
Summary: There are some new faces at the Hiroshima Peace ceremony this year. . .but one stands out above the rest.  Ameripan is super obviously implied.   I meant to write this closer to the actual anniversary but I got distracted


65 Years Ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, obvi.

65 years ago. . .

65 years ago the war ended.

65 years ago the war ended when his people were incinerated.

65 years later he stills mourns.

65 years isn't very long when you've lived for thousands. The wounds of his nation may seem old to some people but to the Japanese nation, Honda Kiku, the wounds were only beginning to heal.

Kiku hadn't been himself during the war. It was a dark time he wasn't fond of looking back on but he'd done what only the strongest can do in a tragic situation; he turned the tragedy into a message for the world. A message against the horrors of nuclear warfare, a message of peace.

After the War, Kiku recovered quickly with the help of a friend. Ever since the late 1800's when he'd first met the American, they'd been friends and even after the war they stayed friends. Granted, Kiku held the American in contempt for a few decades, he was sure Alfred must hold some contempt for him too . . . but the Japanese man wasn't stupid. Alfred had helped Kiku become strong again. Even stronger than before . . . and he was thankful. As Kiku had realized this, they grew closer together and somehow the two grew closer. Much closer.

It was August 6th, 2010; Kiku Honda woke to the sun shining through the window. He usually woke with the sun with no problems . . . but today was different. He was tired and sad. He sat up, something was missing. The Japanese man looked next to himself; the bed was empty. The other side of the bed was made, there were no clothes on the floor, and he didn't smell breakfast. Alfred wasn't here.

Kiku knew what day it was. He figured Alfred was hiding somewhere. The past wasn't something the two enjoyed facing together. It was almost an unwritten, unspoken rule of their relationship that they simply didn't talk, insinuate, or imply anything about the war.

The Japanese man rolled out of bed t open the window. The sun was shining brightly, hardly reflecting his mood . . . he wished it was raining. He made up his side of the bed and sighed at how neat the room was. He liked neat . . . but since Alfred began staying with him more and more he'd grew accustomed to clothes strewn about the room.

He walked to the closet and put on his uniform. A simple, black, suit style uniform. Extravagance wasn't his forte in situations like this. He took his old hat off the top shelf and headed for the dresser, taking out two pairs of socks. He slipped on one pair of socks before slipping on his shoes, the second pair the separated and placed them in the middle of the room the stood back to admire his opinion of messy. You'd think he was admiring art, but he was simply taking in a good feeling, or rather a memory of a good feeling, before leaving the room and then the house for a day which was sure to bring nothing but sadness which he had to mask.

Hiroshima Ground Zero. Kiku remembered what it looked like after it had been decimated but now it was a memorial covered in greenery and flowers with a museum not too far away. He sat on one of the raised platforms where Japanese dignitaries sat during the ceremony, keeping nothing but the most indifferent of looks upon his face as he tried to contain the pain he truly felt. The foreign representatives and the countries which felt the event important enough to attend themselves sat in the front rows facing the platform.

Kiku hadn't greeted anyone himself, he hadn't even looked at who had attended yet but as the time came closer to the exact time, the moment of silence they would soon observe, he quickly scanned the first row as he stood up. China had skipped out again . . . he usually sent a low ranking official in his place but not this year. However there were a few new faces that surprised him. England was here and France next to him and- No. It couldn't be. His indifferent mask broke and his eyes opened wide. Standing in the first row, taking off his hat and bowing his head for the moment of silence was the United States of America.

Kiku knew what he'd done. Read that deserved what he got, the words mostly from Americans. They said he asked for it. Kiku never expected an apology or even an acknowledgment of the event from Alfred. But here he was. Standing in the front row with a solemn expression. Bowing his head for a moment of silence. The Japanese nation was stunned.

Kiku removed his hat and observed the moment of silence with his fellow citizens and his friends.

When it was over, he put his hat back on and tilted it downwards to hide the silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

Authors notes:

-So for the first time in 65 years America had representatives attend the ceremony. Obama wanted to go apparently but he was warned that it would cause too much controversy. Source: Google it.

-I know how Hetalia projects Japan and China in a bro-ish manner but the fact of the matter is that the Chinese hate the Japanese still to this day for the actions the Japanese took again them in World War II. It's not something I agree with, the way China breeds the hate among its citizens, but it's true. I asked a girl I work with (who loves Japanese things like anime, the food, the cute things that come out of Japan etc. . .) what she thought about Japan. She said she hated them. I asked her which Japan she hated; the Imperial Japanese Nation that no longer exists or the demilitarized peaceful Japan today. She said it didn't matter. This is the opinion of most Chinese people in China. It's also why relations are in the shithole 8Db Source: I live in China (near Nanjing idk if that increases prejudice)


End file.
